Compounds were synthesized which are glycolipid analogs and which give a chromophoric moiety upon enzymatic hydrolysis. These compounds are used in enzymatic research and as diagnostic reagents in Niemann-Pick, Gaucher's and Krabbe's disease. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Gal, A.E., and Fash, F.J.: Preparation of phosphorylcholine from phosphorylcholine chloride calcium salt. Lipids 12: 314-315, 1977. Gal, A.E., Brady, R.O., Pentchev, P.G., Furbish, S. F., Suzuki, K., Tamaka, H., and Schneider, E.L.: A practical chromogenic procedure for the diagnosis of Krabbe's disease. Clin. Chim. Acta 77: 55-59, 1977.